Wedding at White House
by StefyPastooo
Summary: Edison asks Olivia to marry him and she agrees. What will they do? How Fitz and everyone else are going to handle the wedding?


Everyone was at Gala's party that every year takes place at White House. The President as every year made his speech about how he was proud of people who worked at White House every single day.

When the President left the stage , Edison, stood up and asked to a waitress to bring him the microphone.

"Edison, what are you doing?" asked Olivia

"Wait and see." replied "As you perfectly know, I'm the senator Edison Davis. Maybe no one knows how I became senator"

"Oh no! Don't tell me that now he'll tell us his biography" said Cyrus whispering

"No, Cyrus! I'm not going to tell my biography but I'll tell you how I became senator." said Edison "If today I'm a senator, it's all thanks to Olivia Pope, my girlfriend."

Olivia smiled

"Olivia and I stared to dating years ago then we broke up and we bring togheter again but then we broke up and now we're togheter. I've realized that I wake up happy every moring because she's next to me and I want to wake up happy every single day from now til we'll be old. So, Olivia Pope, will you marry me?"

Olivia was shocked she didn't know what to say. She looked everywhere trying to catch Fitz gaze. He was shocked but he didn't say anything. He looked at Olivia for a second but then he deflect his look. Liv with a shocked and confused voice said "yes"

"I do. I'll marry you"

People started clapping their hands and went to congratulate to them.

The next day Olivia went for a case to the White House. While she was waiting for her client she came across Cyrus and James.

"Liv, what are you doing here?!" asked James

"I've a client"

"You can't work the day after a wonderful man asked you to marry him!"

"I can and I will, James"

James was too happy to discuss with her

"Did you already choose a day? And what about the flowers and the dress.."

"Calm down.!We'll decide these things soon"

Olivia was looking around herself

"People seems shaken today!" said Liv

"It's because of Susan look like that she wants to make our life like hell" said James "Now I have to go see you later"

Oliva smiled to him and went to Cyrus

"Will you invite him?" asked Cyrus

"Who?"

"You perfectly know who I am talking about!"

"Edison wants to invite everyone so..."

"My question was: do YOU want him at the wedding"

"Yes.. No... I don't know"

"Liv..." said Cyrus

"My client is here, I have to go"

Olivia and her client sat down.

"Mrs. Madison what's the problem?" asked Liv

"My husband. He cheated on me."

"I don't get involved with betrayls and divorce. You should call a lawyer or a PI"

"He cheated on me and I've killed his lover"

"You did what?" asked Olivia

"They accuse me of that. My husband, his lawyer accused me of killing her but I didn't. I swear I didn't kill his lover. I need your help, Mrs. Pope"

"I'll do my best"

Olivia went to Huck and Quinn

"Quinn, Huck, I need everything you can find out about Sarah Madison and his husband."

"Already did"

"Great"

"Sarah Anna Madison is from California, she and her family moved to DC when she was 8, she attended at Rose School and when she graduated , she went to study in England" said Quinn

"There she met Christopher Samuels, a rich guy who convinced her to move back to US. They are married from five years. From what I've discovered, he begun dating Erika, his lover, two years ago."

"Who discovered Erika's body?" asked Liv

"The char discovered her in Sarah and Christopher's bedroom"

"We have to talk to Christopher and..." Quinn stopped Liv

"Sara's imprints were everywhere and there's the deposition of the cher, you can't do anything. She has no way to get out of this."

"I'm Olivia Pope. I can fix everything. She will get out of this as a winner."

Meanwhile, Abby was in her office at the White House, when her boyfriend, Leo came in.

"Olivia Pope is getting married" said Leo

Abby looked at him strangely

"I know, I was there last night. Everyone was there."

"I mean she's getting married to the senator Edison Davis"

"So?" asked Abby

"Now we have her support to make Edison vice president"

"Why?"

"If Edison becomes vice president, I could take his place at senate"

"You wanna be a senator?"

"Why not?! I have what it takes to be a senator!"

"Ok but I don't think Edison wants to be the vice president"

"I do and we have the President by our side"

"No we don't have him by our side"

"At moment but we'll have him"

"How can you be so sure?"

"He and Olivia worked together for years in the past, I'm sure he'll give her his support"

"If you want we can try to make him vice president but don't expect the President support."

"Is there something that I should know?"

"No, Leo!"

"Cyrus we have a problem!" said Abby

"Another one! The vice president is going crazy and you tell me that we have another problem!"

"Leo wants Edison to become vice president so he can take his seat at senate"

"Oh,no!"

"And he's sure that the President will support Edison as VP"

"Oh, shit!"

"I've tried to pander to him..."

"Maybe Edison doesn't want to be vice president"

"Are we talking about the Edison Davis who once said that he would be perfect as President of the United States?" said Abby "People loves him and I'm pretty sure that he won't jump at the chance"

"Fitz will never agree to this"

"Look! I'm not talking about as Leo's girlfriend but as a worker at White House. Edison is a smart man, he has wonderful ideas and he knows the difference between the good thing and the bad things. He would be perfect as vice president"

"Do I have to remember you that he's going to marry the President's love of life?"

"No but independently of that, Edison is the right choice."

"You won, Redhead. I'll talk to Fitz."

"Mr. President" said Cyrus entering in the Oval Office

"Tell me, Cyrus"

"Susan is crazy"

"I know, I don't think she could be vice president anymore"

"Me too. So, what do you think about Davis?"

"No."

"But.."

"I don't want Edison Davis as my vice" yelled Fitz

"He's the right choice!" yelled Cyrus back at him

"He's getting married with the woman I love!"

"The woman you love?! Are you kidding me?! If you love someone you don't let go. If you really loved her, you should have said something last night. You should have said 'I love you' or 'Don't marry him' but you didn't say anything! So don't tell me that you love her!"

Fitz looked at him and sadly said

"You want Edison Davis as vice president? Fine but I'll NEVER EVER give you my support"


End file.
